An Evil Sense of Fashion
by unicorn1111
Summary: Regina broods after Emma falls to the Dark One as she comes to realise just how much the blonde woman means to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time**

 **An Evil Sense of Fashion Part 1**

Regina Mills sighed, sitting in her darkened study as she contemplated the (rather excellent) brandy she was drinking, taking in its dark richness as it swirled round and round the brandy balloon, staring into the fireplace, seeing the flames there flicker and dance dimly. Tonight wasn't the time for her usual apple cider; instead something darker and moodier with a decent bite was required.

Her expression was dour, her mood foul, the Mayor of Storybrook was in a snit, all because of one damned woman; Emma Swan.

The thrice damned Sheriff had gone and gotten herself turned into the Dark One, intercepting it as it moved to claim Regina; determined to ensure Regina got her happy ending, she'd sacrificed herself to keep the curse of the Dark One from her. They'd shared a single, anguished look, then she'd disappeared, leaving only the Dark One's dagger behind, her name worked into the blade, the same dagger that now lay on the table next to where Regina sat, stewing quietly.

She'd been the one who'd been left to explain what had happened to Emma to their son, the one to explain that his other mother was now host to the greatest evil that had ever existed. That had been one of the most harrowing experiences of her life, in itself no mean feat, given the life she'd led; as the Evil Queen she'd faced down every kind of threat, every challenge, but that had been perhaps one of the hardest.

Faced with Henry's heartbroken anguish and impassioned begging to save her, Regina had found herself promising to do everything in her power to free Emma, not resting till the blonde was returned to them safe and well, a promise Regina worriedly, if privately, admitted to herself that she was doubtful she could keep.

She wasn't particularly looking forward to having to explain that failure to her son either.

That was strike one.

Then her 'soul mate', Robin of Locksley, more informally known as Robin Hood, had decided that he should take Regina home and 'get her to bed'. He hadn't given a damn about Emma; she was someone else's problem he stated blandly. After the night Regina had gone through he insisted on 'looking after' her. Regina snorted; looking after his own libido more like it. Robin was like most men, always interested in sex, regrettably, also like most men, he wasn't all that good at it. Robin truly was a product of the Enchanted Forest, where men were men and women knew their place; Regina sneered at that thought. Supposedly that place was on their backs under men, legs spread, faking their pleasure because most of the men there couldn't find a woman's clitoris with a map and a locator spell.

Robin was virile enough she supposed, handsome too, certainly fit, even if she did need to force him to bath before she'd even consider letting him anywhere near her bed, but all too often he (all too quickly) came then rolled off her, rapidly falling asleep, leaving a frustrated Regina to have to take care of herself, accompanied by Robin's snores.

Tonight had been the last straw though: Emma had sacrificed herself to make sure Regina got her happy ending; something Robin had metaphorically shrugged his shoulders at, blithely remarking that the Dark One (stated as if she was no longer Emma) would turn up eventually and they'd 'deal with her good and proper then', before not so subtly suggesting that after Regina's big night, they should get her to bed.

Regina had already been tiring of the oaf, but that little comment, combined with the barely-covered lecherous look he'd turned on her, had pushed her too far. They'd had a short, sharp conversation which had ended with Regina sending the man back to his forest camp with a disdainful wave of her hand; 'poofing' him out of her sight.

Regina frowned, wondering when she'd starting referring to teleportation as 'poofing', then sighed, giving her brandy an extra swirl. She knew exactly when; it had started when she had begun teaching Emma magic; honestly the woman didn't have the temperament for it despite the massive potential locked up inside her. She couldn't even get the terminology right; she'd defiantly continued to refer to it as 'poofing' and the term had stuck.

Regina shrugged, let Robin sit around the campfire with his 'Merry Men'; they could have jerk-off contests all night as far as she was concerned. She frowned a bit harder at that rather distasteful, indeed vulgar image, wondering where that had come from, before she recalled Emma speculating about that very thing sitting across from Regina in this very room as they shared some quality cider one night. As she recalled, a little ruefully, they'd both laughed themselves silly, even as Emma had wondered if that was why they were so 'merry'.

Now though she was definitely single, having made it very, very clear to Robin that he was no longer welcome in her bed or her life. He could spend his time with Zelena and their soon to be born brat and stay the hell away from both Henry and her, if he knew exactly what was good for him and his continued good health.

That was strike two.

Then there was Emma herself. Ever since the blonde woman had turned up in town as part of Gold's plan to break her curse she'd been nothing but trouble. She'd confronted and tested Regina from the moment they'd met; she'd been a challenge to the natural order of things, giving as good as she got, they'd traded blows, both verbal and occasionally physical, ever since.

It seems the only time they didn't challenge each other was when they had an outside threat to focus on. Then they were unbeatable together, the Savior; imbued with unparalleled optimism and white magic in equal measure and the Evil Queen, wielder of vast dark magic and equally vast experience, together they were an unstoppable team, what they couldn't crush with brute mystic strength they'd overcome with their wits, their skills and their ability to bring out the best in each other.

Together they'd managed to defeat every challenge while coming to an understanding. Like everything it revolved around Henry, their son was the truest believer and the only thing they'd had in common at first. Both women would sacrifice anything for him, even their disdain for each other. So it had passed that they had grown closer, from distant adversaries to uncertain neutrality to tentative friends to close allies, all because of Henry. Now it was clear to all that a challenge to one was a challenge to them both; 'Team Mom's' as Henry had dubbed them one night as they had sat watching some silly movie.

Both had rolled their eyes at the term, but neither had said no, instead they'd glanced at each other, swallowed any objections they might have had, smiled and nodded agreeably. Since then they had spent more and more time together, growing closer, exchanging their mutual distaste for the men in their life, Emma recounting some of Hook's less attractive traits, including his clinginess, his frequent alcohol-soaked episodes and his sense of entitlement to Emma's bed.

In turn Regina had shared her own frustrations over Robin one night over drinks and they'd agreed that the men of the Enchanted Forest were nothing to write home about, unfortunately with the selection of available, attractive men so limited, neither of them was in a position to be all that picky, it seemed their available choices were Hook and Robin or go without.

Over time they had become friends, so much so that they found it strange if they didn't take time out each day to catch up, over breakfast or lunch at Granny's or the frequent family dinners at Regina's. Otherwise it was normal for the Mayor to seek out the Sheriff to discuss some quite frankly trivial matter, or for Emma to drop in on the Mayor's office to get her opinion on something that really didn't warrant her time, not that either minded.

They had grown closer and closer, to the point that both had grown not just accustomed, but pleased to be in each other's company, Regina didn't know exactly what was happening, but she wasn't complaining, spending time with Emma had become a bright spot in each day, the blonde had an endearing way of making the world seem a brighter, happier, funnier place, simply by sharing it with her and Emma seemed to find the same pleasure in her company.

Regina's lip curled sardonically. The woman, who had tested her, frustrated her, infuriated her and challenged her since they had first met, was also the woman who made her life so much more tolerable. Not just bearable, but fun. Since they had grown closer, Regina had learned that life was not just to be endured, but enjoyed, not suffered, but instead savoured, all because she had the love of her...their…son, and the friendship of the one person she respected more than any.

Now she was gone and Regina was discovering just how large that Emma-shaped hole in her life was. Her friend was gone, replaced by the Dark One, the malevolent entity that was just about the polar opposite of Emma. Regina was more than familiar with the Dark One and it's machinations, God knows she'd been a puppet to the Dark One more than once when it had inhabited Rumpelstiltskin, she was damned if she would do that again.

On the other hand, Emma was nothing like the imp had been when the Dark One had taken residence within him. She was brave where he was a coward, generous where he was miserly, cheerful rather than disdainful and the product of True Love, a concept Rumpelstiltskin couldn't truly understand even if it manifested right in front of him and delivered him a swift kick in the teeth.

It was that very fact, that Emma was the product of True Love and the vast white magic that powered it, that gave Regina any hope at all for the situation. The Dark One was the ultimate personification of black magic, Emma the embodiment of white magic, Rumpelstiltskin was already evil when the Dark One overtook him, making it easy for the darkness to corrupt his soul, god knows it was already well on its way there already.

Emma on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish, she was almost white magic personified. Granted her ability to harness that immense power was minuscule due to her lack of aptitude, but as experience had shown time and time again, when the moment of most need was there, that power was freely available and if ever that power was needed, it was now.

Regina found herself hoping that Emma's purity of heart and vast white magic would allow her to hold off the worst excesses of the Dark One, even if she couldn't rid herself of all its traces. Given the Dark One's power that was wishful thinking at best and stupidly delusional at worst, but Regina held out hope that Emma had not lost herself completely to the darkness.

Hope...in the quiet room Regina snorted quietly to herself; there had been precious little of that in her life. It had been a series of 'unfortunate circumstances' that had seen her play a starring role in other people's schemes, her mother, Rumpelstiltskin, Pan, the three evil bitches most recently, all had used, abused and manipulated her to get what they'd wanted, leaving precious little room for something as maudlin and saccharine as hope...but still.

First Henry and now Emma had fanned that tiny ember of hope that still guttered in her heart, with their encouragement they had helped her to learn to hope again, showing her that not everything in her life had to be bleak and miserable and ugly, that even former villains could get a chance at a happy ending, something Emma had been at pains to point out again and again.

Emma had been the one, together with Henry, who had believed in her, in her redemption, her rebirth as a hero, that she could be saved and deserved to find her happy ending; Regina shook her head again, realising that without Emma in it, there would be no happy ending, that she needed her best friend back.

She paused for a moment and thought that through. Best friend? Since when did Regina Mills have, or even need a best friend? Somewhere along the line she'd gone from the feared and unapproachable Evil Queen to someone who enjoyed bantering with the Savior as they watched television with their son, from eating lunch alone in the sterile sanctity of her office to trading light barbs across the table at Granny's, all because Emma Swan wanted to be her friend and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Over time they'd gone from trading blows to standing side by side against every threat, from certainty that the other was a worthy adversary to equal certainty that the other was the one person they could always count on. Now that person was gone and Regina's sense of loss was palpable. She felt that something essential and integral to her sense of self had been ripped from her, leaving her feeling horribly diminished and alone.

Regina paused for a moment, staring into the fire as her hand stilled, the brandy swirling to a halt as she considered that thought. She was the Evil Queen, well not so much anymore, but all her life she had been alone, so why did the absence of Emma Swan hurt so much? How could the absence of one person leave her diminished? The only person who held that power over her was Henry and that was because she loved him and he loved her. Now though she felt an ache inside, a pain that rivaled that she had felt when Henry was kidnapped off to Neverland, or lost for that year in New York, all because of Emma Swan, or more precisely Emma's absence.

Regina's sigh rang loudly in the quiet room, even as she forced herself to face facts; after all she'd never been one to shy away from unpleasant truths before.

The reason she felt like this was simple, she was fond of the blonde, she was light to Regina's shadow, she was outgoing and friendly where Regina was private and distant, Emma was optimistic to her pessimism, or realism as Regina insisted on calling it, they were almost opposites in personality, outlook, even physically, but together they were greater than the whole.

It was obvious that the blonde knew it, she'd said much the same more than once, commenting that while Regina's perspectives were different, they were no less valid, something that had taken Regina a while longer to accept as a truth, but eventually she'd had no choice, the facts were right there in front of her.

Somehow Emma Swan had gone from a thorn in her side to one of two indispensable people in her life; there were only two people in Storybrook that Regina willingly accommodated her life around, Henry and Emma.

Until now she'd avoided examining the reasons too closely but this evening's events had forced her to confront them head on. Regina sighed again then sipped her brandy, appreciating the taste anew, rich and mellow with a hint of bite to it, before setting it swirling again as she reluctantly faced the facts.

She had feelings for Emma Swan, strong feelings.

The blonde was important to her, not just as a friend, but as someone more. It wasn't just the looks, though Emma's beauty was plain to see, Regina had seen enough of the blonde in her usual jeans and shirts, plus rather more from time to time, such as when the two of them had taken Henry swimming together last summer, to appreciate the woman for the beauty she was; Regina had an eye for outstanding physical specimens and Emma Swan was certainly that.

Regina was also aware that Emma appreciated her in the same way, heaven knows she'd caught the woman's green eyes on her often enough, surreptitiously appreciating Regina's figure, and sometimes not so discreetly; Regina hadn't missed how the Savior's jaw had dropped and her eyes widened as Regina had appeared after changing into a modest but stylish one-piece swimsuit, nor how quickly Emma had rolled over onto her stomach to hide her obvious signs of arousal, all too evident to Regina in the woman's barely-PG rated red bikini. No Regina wasn't oblivious to just how much Emma enjoyed appreciating her, nor had Regina been all that discreet at times in eyeing off the blonde's physical assets, to Emma's obvious, if quiet amusement.

They'd been dancing around their obvious mutual attraction for more than long enough; in retrospect it appeared almost inevitable. God knows she'd overheard enough comments from the town gossips about the peculiar tension between the Savior and the Evil Queen, at first the gossips had put it down to women predestined to always oppose each other, little did they know that things were never that black and white in this world. It had been Ruby Lucas who'd been the first to pick up that it might be something else; Regina had overheard the wolfling arguing with Belle French one evening that the energy between the two women owed more to unresolved sexual rather than moral tension. Regina had raised an amused eyebrow at that observation, before quietly turning away, leaving the women none the wiser that she had been there to hear them.

Since then she had found herself enjoying Emma's company more and more, with, or increasingly, without Henry's presence. The blonde challenged her, teased her, laughed with and occasionally at her and was the one person she could count on to have her back no matter what the challenge.

Now she was gone and Regina was missing her, the knowledge sinking in that she'd not see the blonde tomorrow, over breakfast or lunch or dinner, or sit next to her on the lounge as they took cheap shots at whatever movie Henry was watching. He never seemed to mind though; just happy he had both mothers with him, that they were a family again.

Family…Regina smiled a little wistfully at that word. Something she'd never really had before, except with Henry. Now they were a family, a decidedly odd, even weird family, the Evil Queen, the Savior and the Truest Believer but a family they were. Regina's sigh in the silent room was loud. She wanted her family back; she wanted her family whole and complete. That meant that she needed Emma back with her, for Henry's sake and, equally importantly, for her sake as well.

Downing the last of the brandy Regina savored the taste, before letting the liquid slide down her throat, appreciating the gentle bite as she did, carefully setting the glass down on the table beside her.

Emma was gone, she was the Dark One and Regina was damned if that set of circumstances would stand. She hadn't survived everything life had thrown at her by accepting things, it was in her nature to scheme and claw and manipulate and fight for anything worthwhile and nothing right now was more worthwhile than Emma Swan, the woman she…loved.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment as she examined her feelings, that word should have scared her but it didn't, not anymore. Emma had easily slid past all Regina's defences and taken up a place alongside Henry in her heart. The woman could be irritating, infuriating, challenging, childish and ridiculously foolish, but she was also forgiving, caring, generous and loving. Somewhere in all that co-parenting and facing threats side by side Regina had found the one person she couldn't live without, the one who filled her life and heart with joy.

The facts were obvious, even if it had taken the current crisis to make Regina face those facts, Emma Swan was indisputably the woman she loved.

And that right there was strike three.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Evil Sense of Fashion part 2**

Regina Mills sat there, blood red lips curled into a trademark sardonic smile, the sort that would terrify most of the citizens of Storybrook were they to see it; entirely too Evil Queen for their delicate sensibilities, put bluntly most of them would crap themselves if they were on the receiving end of that once all-too-lethal expression.

Now though she was sitting alone in her dimly lit study, quietly seething. She'd finally admitted that she had strong feelings for Emma Swan of all people and the damned brave, stupid, selfless woman had gone and done something so unbelievably idiotic, all to ensure Regina could have her happy ending, something so obviously her idiot families genes at work, quite clearly the apple hadn't fallen too far from the Charming family tree there.

Smiling a little bitterly at her choice of simile, Regina shook her head a little, examining her feelings in light of Emma's sacrifice, the blonde woman had taken on the curse of the Dark One to save Regina.

She'd been forced to accept, to admit to herself that she had feelings, strong feelings for the blonde-haired saviour of all people; attachment, affection, attraction, amusement and even arousal if she was being honest with herself and that was just the first letter of the alphabet. Regina couldn't deny it any longer, she didn't want to. Her happy ending wouldn't happen without Emma in it. That truth settled in her chest, but didn't leave peace there, instead only a deep sadness and longing. She wanted; no needed her best friend back.

"Oh Emma; you ridiculous, idiotic woman, why oh why in the worlds did you do it?"

There was of course no answer in the quiet room, not that she'd expected one. In truth she knew the answer already. Emma was a hero, more than that she was her friend, her best, closest friend. She cared for Regina, cared enough to step in to ensure Regina got her happy ending. Unfortunately she hadn't understood that Emma was her happy ending, that a life without Emma in it, as her friend if nothing more, was a world that wasn't one Regina wanted to be in.

Her gaze fell upon the dagger sitting next to her empty brandy balloon, the name engraved in an ominous gothic-looking script, for so long she'd been accustomed to seeing Rumplestiltskin's name there that seeing 'Emma Swan' engraved on that blade was a fresh, raw shock each time.

Regina overcame her instinctive distaste for the dagger, picking it up and once again feeling the unnatural chill that emenated from it, no one holding it could doubt this was an artifact of foulest evil, one that even Regina, so used to evil and all its trappings, found unpleasant to touch.

She had retained the dagger, left behind after the darkness had claimed Emma, stepping in to ensure that Hook and the idiots, Emma's parents, didn't immediately try and summon her back. Regina was certain that the immediate aftermath of suddenly finding oneself playing host to the personification of dark and evil was an inordinately confusing and painful process; summoning Emma back in the middle of that process was just as likely to get the summoner killed or quite possibly something even worse than dying.

Now though Regina felt it was time, she needed to see Emma, to evaluate her mental and physical state, find out how much the darkness had changed the woman she cared about but if she was being honest, Regina needed to see Emma, to see her friend, to know she was still alive and, most importantly, to let her know that someone truly cared.

Hefting the dagger she stood and moved into the center of the room, allowing room for whatever may happen, before straightening her back, unconsciously wrapping herself in her invisible armor of power and pride and pretense, for really that was all it was; Regina, for all her mystic might, knew she could no more stand against the power of the Dark One than a house of cards can withstand a stiff breeze.

"Emma Swan, Dark One, I command thee to appear" There was nothing for a moment, then the dimness in the study was slowly dispelled as a pillar of grey smoke appeared, emitting a soft light before it parted, revealing Emma standing there.

She had changed, but was still the same, a dichotomy that made complete sense to Regina. Emma was if anything a little paler than before, but at least she didn't manifest the same leathery skin Rumplestiltskin had when he'd hosted the Dark One, thank god for small mercies.

For a moment Regina took her in, Emma had always been beautiful, even when she hadn't tried, now though, she was breathtaking, her hair was a full-bodied, lustrous blonde mane that fell over her shoulders in tumbled waves, her normally pale skin seemed flawless, if somewhat paler than before, her lips a muted pink that by comparison with her pale skin seemed far darker than they were. Then there were her eyes, still green, they now glittered darkly, full of power and something old and knowing.

Regina nodded once to herself, evil didn't have to be all giggling madness and threatening power like Rumplestiltskin, it could be just as darkly enticing, god knows she'd proven that time and again back in the Enchanted Forest, ensnaring others in webs of deception and dark desire, sinister and sensual seduction: as the Dark One, Emma Swan was precisely that personified.

Now Emma stood there, dressed in darkness and leather. A high-collared dark-grey leather coat wrapped and belted tightly around her, tight dark pants ending in thigh-high boots in the same dark-gray leather; one leg thrust to the side, drawing attention to her long length of leg and her sky-high boot heel. Regina found herself quietly approving of the wickedly spiked heels, she didn't think Emma had it in her to be so graceful in heels that high, but the woman in front of her practically oozed dark and sensual grace, even as she stood there, head down, arms crossed, regarding Regina through long dark lashes. Realising Emma was waiting Regina tipped her head to regard the blonde then, placing the dagger down on the table beside her, Regina spoke, her voice a little teasing.

"An interesting fashion choice dear" Emma smiled a little, though this wasn't her natural, slightly guileless smile, this one was entirely too sensual and far too knowing to sit all that comfortably on Emma's features.

"Well Your Majesty, I kinda understand a change of wardrobe comes with being the Dark One, and I couldn't see myself in Gold's lamé jackets..." Regina smiled a little, the Dark One might be standing in front of her but that sentence was pure Emma, nodding once Regina replied.

"Then let us all give thanks for small mercies" Emma shifted her weight, one hand coming to rest on a cocked hip, the other hand resting loosely, even that prosaic pose turned into something casually, sensually inviting by the Dark One's beautiful new host, before her lips twisted, more smirk than smile and she spoke.

"So I decided that your Evil Queen look was something to aim for" Realising that sparring with this Dark One was going to be nothing like Rumplestiltskin, Regina nodded once to herself, they'd always worked best when they bounced off one another, perhaps that was the way to proceed, the brunette waved her hand a little-off handedly and spoke.

"Oh that, you're going to have to work on that dear, while the clothes help, it's all in the attitude" Emma's eyebrow liquidly rose in half amusement, half challenge.

"Oh that I can do Your Majesty" In return Regina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked teasingly as the game began.

"Really Miss Swan, your first attempt is perhaps a little too pedestrian to compare, a Wal-Mart dominatrix perhaps, whereas I was always haute couture" Now it was Emma's turn to smile, her lips curving into a sultry, knowing smirk as her eyes roved over the older woman, coming back to meet warm brown eyes as she spoke.

"Really, Regina Mills, dark age dominatrix?" Regina shrugged elegantly as she took in Emma on display there in front of her.

"As you may recall my dear, I did rather effortlessly dominate a significant part of the Enchanted Forest's known world"

"I have a hard time imagining you wielding a riding crop and nipple clamps, though you did like the leather, at least according to people who knew you back then" Regina smiled briefly, taking a few steps around her study as she did, her movements causing Emma to turn slightly to watch her, just as Regina had planned, keeping the Dark One ever so slightly off balance was all to the good.

"Oh I didn't need anything quite so crude dear" Emma's eyes followed Regina around the room, though she herself barely moved.

"Yeah, you just flashed the evil cleavage and men swooned, right?" The glance Regina threw her from the corner of her eye was pure delight, as was her gentle laugh.

"Men and women both dear, do get it right" Emma snorted, just a little, then spoke.

"Of course, Regina Mills, the Enchanted Forest's equal opportunity seducer" Regina's smirk was quick, the saviour had always been the only one who had never taken a back step to her and it looked as if nothing had changed, which meant that teasing the former Sheriff was still good form.

"Not just the Enchanted Forest dear" Emma's eyes narrowed as she took in the woman standing in front of her, seemingly innocuous in her standard Madame Mayor garb of tightly tailored jacket, blouse, pencil skirt and patent-leather heels.

"I see you are still in your work attire, and here I thought we were opting for after-hours wear" Regina smiled as she ran her eyes over the Dark One's alluring host and spoke.

"I'm not the one stomping around in thigh boots" Emma conceded the point with a slight head tilt and a small quirk of the lip.

"Touché" Emma made a quick gesture and she was suddenly wreathed in grey smoke before it parted, revealing the blonde standing there in a full-length blood-red dress so figure-hugging that it looked as if she'd been sewn into it, silk and satin and lace teased with what it almost revealed, decolatage teasingly on display, a long split emphasised her endless legs perched on a set of wicked gladiator-style spike-heel shoes wrapping up her calves, while her hair was piled high, exposing a long, elegant expanse of neck. Regina smiled appreciatively at the slender figure so provocatively on display before her as she commented.

"That's rather better dear, you achieve more by hinting at the danger hidden behind your charms than by blatantly putting it out there" Regina shook her head slowly, ruefully. "This world has an abundance of talented designers and an excess of delightful fabrics to highlight the female form and we still end up with people like the Kardashians, Lady GaGa and that Cyrus girl supposedly representing femininity" Emma snickered for a moment then spoke.

"Care to explain your personal preference for leather back in the Enchanted Forest then?" Regina nodded, conceding the point.

"I tended to wear leather when out riding and travelling, a far better option than the sumptuous and delicate dresses I wore indoors" She shrugged. "I won't deny though that there were times where it did frighten the peasants" Regina glanced at Emma and smiled, just a little. "Which after all was the desired intention" Emma nodded, as if taking it on board.

"So if I'm planning to frighten people I should go for black leather, otherwise nice is fine" She indicated her current garb, drawing a shrug from Regina once again.

"That worked for me, but you are your own person dear, you don't have to ape my style, perhaps you could develop your own, I mean what you're wearing is a little…derivative, with nary a red leather jacket to be found" Emma smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was appropriate for my new stature" She made an airy gesture down her body, something that reminded Regina a little too much of one of Rumplestiltskin's signature flourishes, drawing a small frown even as Emma continued "Is this more suitable?"

Regina took a moment to take in the clothing adorning Emma's body, privately admitting that the Savior had always been beautiful, but the entry of the Dark One had changed her, the inhibitions and insecurities that the blonde had carried with her were gone, instead the woman in front of her exuded confidence and power and as Regina was intimately aware, both were powerful attractants, evoking desire and envy from lesser mortals. She nodded slowly, her eyes traversing the vision in front of her, before nodding once, regally.

"I do believe that is adequate for the moment dear" Emma smiled, almost to herself then spoke.

"If I'm dressing to impress, the least you could do is join me" With a gesture Emma wreathed Regina in smoke as she felt her body being gently compressed, looking down she saw she was wearing a black silken gown that was so provocatively tight it left precious little of her curves to the imagination, it also seemed to incorporate some rather impressive built-in support as her breasts were now lifted up and out, as much on display in this as anything she might have worn back in her Evil Queen days.

Regina also noted she was still in her patent-leather heels, just that the heels had seemed to have grown another inch or two and the design far more intricate. ' _Interesting_ ' she thought, it seemed the Saviour, now Dark One, had a thing for her in sexy heels, that new knowledge drew a quiet smile, she could work with that.

As she unconsciously smoothed her hands down her sides and over her hips Regina realised that her other immediate supposition had proven correct, the Dark One had neglected to provide her with undergarments, she was completely naked under the dress. Her smile changed to a quick smirk, oh yes, she could definitely work with this. Composing herself and looking back up to her companion she let a smile out.

"At least you did remember the correct colour" Emma smirked knowingly, her voice carrying just a hint of liquid velvet teasing.

"As I recall you were particularly emphatic to Zelena, black is your colour" Regina chuckled happily.

"Indeed it is dear, I'm glad you were paying attention" They stood there, eyes casually roving over each other in mutual appreciation for a moment before Emma brought them back to the moment.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the company, but why exactly did you call me back Regina?" Regina smiled, she'd rather wistfully come to the conclusion that red, at least in gorgeous figure-hugging silk, was most definitely Emma's colour, before she responded.

"Was I not allowed to see how my friend was? You were ripped away from us so abruptly, I was…concerned" Emma snorted, a bitter expression crossing her beautiful features, wildly out of place there.

"Concerned that I was now the Dark One, returned to rain fire and damnation down on everyone" Regina immediately decided that the truth was the best policy where Emma was concerned, too many people in her past had lied to her, Regina couldn't afford to do that now, too much was at stake.

"I won't lie, yes some may have that concern, but that wasn't the reason I called for you, your parents, Hook, Henry, they were worried about you"

"What about you Regina" The brunette frowned.

"Me?" Emma's glittering green eyes took her in from a distance of several feet.

"Were you worried about me?" Regina straightened herself up to her full height, not that she ever slumped, especially not in a dress this form-fittingly tight, but appearances were everything.

"Obviously, you are my friend, friends worry about one another, I believe that is considered a normal part of friendship" Emma snorted once, her voice carrying weary derision.

"What about either of our lives is ever normal Regina? Sure as hell not this" Regina nodded, that was a truth right there, something she acknowledged in her reply.

"Indeed, even with the author gone and his pen broken, our lives read like a bad melodrama" The blonde and brunette exchanged a long look, both accepting the honesty in that statement before Emma tipped her head to regard Regina.

"Let's not beat around the bush Regina, I'm rather pleased that it was you who summoned me, I was dreading the thought that it'd be Snow or even worse, Hook" Emma's mouth twisted bitterly at the thought before she smiled again, letting her eyes run lasciviously and quite obviously down Regina's body as Regina felt a not-so-subtle thrill run through her at the attention, before she went to deflect Emma.

"Oh, I would have thought you'd have welcomed their concern" Emma shrugged as she continued to allow her eyes drift over Regina's silk-clad form.

"They weren't the one I was interested in" Surprised, Regina paused, she'd not expected Emma to be quite so blatant; temporising she smoothly deflected.

"I would have thought you would at least have been aware that Henry was worried" At that barb Emma winced slightly, before she waved Regina's concerns away with a gesture.

"I am concerned about Henry, naturally, but he has you to protect him and you and I both know I'd never hurt him" Regina nodded slowly.

"I would certainly hope so" She paused then continued on. "What about the pirate?" Emma's sneer conveyed her contempt more than adequately.

"God no, whatever makes you think I might be interested?" Regina shrugged as she started moving round the room again as Emma's head turned fractionally to watch her, as she paced Regina allowed her heels to click just so on the floor, now aware of the effect it had on her companion she placed her steps with carefully deliberate pace even as they continued the verbal sparring.

"He is your boyfriend, or at least he was when last I looked" Emma laughed.

"He was, but only because I wasn't brave enough to go after what I really wanted" Regina felt something hitch in her chest at that, surely Emma couldn't mean… Buying herself time she continued walking in a circle around Emma even as she spoke.

"That will come as a rather rude shock to him, he is apparently all too eager to bestow True Love's kiss upon you at the first available opportunity" Emma remained standing where she stood as her head turned from over her left shoulder to looking back over her right as she continued tracking Regina's movements. It occurred to Regina that Emma had barely moved since she had arrived as the woman in question laughed sardonically.

"Then he's going to be very disappointed, not that I'd ever let him kiss me in the first place" Regina nodded.

"At last you come to your senses" Regina threw her an exasperated glance. "The man wears more eyeliner than you and I combined and let us not talk about his sartorial choices…" Emma smiled, entirely too knowingly.

"It took me long enough" She paused then went on, a little reflectively. "One thing that becoming the Dark One is good for, it gives you perspective, it allows you to see what's truly important" Regina grimaced, just a little, at Emma's words, before replying.

"Let me guess, untrammeled power, revenge for past wrongs, that sort of thing" Emma nodded once, slowly.

"There's those I'll grant you" She laid her hand across her breast for a moment. "This 'thing' within me wants that, but it also allows me to make decisions without worrying about mundane concerns like what other people will think" Regina frowned at her words then spoke.

"So other people's thoughts, desires, wishes, their well-being, are no longer important?" Emma removed her hand from her chest to wave away Regina's concerns.

"Not so much anymore, once you realise how much we're constrained by society's expectations and niceties"

"Which no longer apply to you I take it?" Emma tipped her head to the side in a gesture.

"Only as much as I allow it"

"So what will you do with this new-found revelation?" Emma smile was full of dark promise.

"Seek out that which I truly desire" Regina felt her breath hitch in her throat then turned to look at Emma, only to gasp as she found the woman mere inches from her. Regina took an involuntary step back before stilling; the Queen did not take a backwards step to anyone, ever, not even the Dark One, especially not this Dark One.

"Personal space issues Miss Swan?" Emma's smile was full of laviscious promise as she replied.

"Only where I'm not wanted" Her smile grew. "Tell me Regina, do I scare you?" That drew a scowl from Regina, reflected in her words and tone.

"Of course not, I will remind you that you are not the first Dark One I've encountered" Emma tipped her head in acknowledgement then spoke.

"True, but I am nothing like he was" Regina nodded once, Emma wasn't wrong.

"Thank god for small mercies" Emma shrugged then folded her arms as she spoke.

"He wanted to control you Regina, I don't" Emma smiled to herself then continued. "Unless you want me to that is" Regina looked up into Emma's green eyes, momentarily cursing that the Dark One's new-found fondness for wearing ridiculously high heels meant that even in five inch heels she was still slightly shorter than the blonde.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You Regina, you and me"

"I don't understand what you mean" Emma chuckled.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Regina" She reached her hand out, palm out as Regina automatically held hers up to stop her, only to feel a sudden warmth as faint purple mystic tendrils of raw magic emanated from her palm, drawn out to mingle with similar grey mystic tendrils that appeared from Emma's, the warmth slowly travelling up her arm before Regina hastily clenched her fist and pulled her hand away, shocked at what had transpired as Emma chuckled, low and throaty. "Try telling me that you didn't feel that" Regina looked from her fist up into deep green eyes, then down at her fist again.

"And what is 'that' supposed to mean?" Emma's voice came from very close.

"That you want me, that you want me as much as I want you Regina" Feeling something inside clench at those words, Regina held herself very still for a moment, Emma's enticing scent coming from oh-so-close and overwhelming her senses in the same way her words had overwhelmed her thought processes. Regina couldn't have guessed how long they stood there, motionless before finally, she dragged herself together again.

"Whatever makes you think that?" There was unaccustomed warmth in Emma's voice as she spoke.

"Lots of things, I can feel your magic reaching for me, that's what 'that' was. As you constantly keep telling me magic is emotion and yours wants me, wants to entwine with mine" Regina shook her head, fully intending to deny it when Emma took a slight step forward crowding even further into Regina's space just a little. "Then there's your physical reaction, I can see it in your eyes, in where you're looking, in that little jump in your breathing when I'm close, all the signs are there"

"I fear you are mistaken Miss Swan"

"Back to that are we?" Emma shrugged. "You always do that, go all formal on me when we're getting a little too close, when you want to hide yourself from me" Emma smiled, a little smugly. "I can see that clearly now, that and so much more" Regina shook her head a little, then spoke.

"Oh really, and what have you seen exactly…" She placed a certain emphasis on the other's name. "Emma?" The woman in question was unfazed.

"Oh Regina, I know you want me, the same as I want you, we were meant to be together" Regina felt a nervous thrill of fear mixed with arousal and excitement, did Emma actually mean to suggest…"

"Together…really, and you know this how?" Emma smiled, there was a warmth, a fondness, a softness in that smile that nearly stole Regina's breath away before the blonde spoke, certainty in her voice.

"Because I've seen the future"


	3. Chapter 3

**An Evil Sense of Fashion part 3**

" _Because I've seen the future"_

At Emma's casual statement Regina looked up at the blonde, taking in the calmness there, the certainty, there seemed no deceit or duplicity in her companion. Buying herself time to deal with the presence of Emma so close, so enticingly close, Regina spoke.

"The future, pray tell what does it hold?" Emma let her eyes roam over Regina's face for a moment, taking her in, before she turned and strolled away across the room, giving Regina the opportunity to admire Emma's form from behind, something not lost when the Dark One glanced back over her shoulder and caught Regina's eyes trailing down over her ass, drawing a sly smile from the blonde.

Regina inwardly cursed, this new Dark One was all too successful in keeping her off balance; she had to get her head straight if they were ever to return Emma to who she truly was. Mind you, she'd never in any way found herself attracted to Rumplestiltskin, the thought alone turned her stomach; Emma Swan on the other hand was far too distracting. Before she could speak however Emma turned and asked a question.

"Rumplestiltskin had the power of prophecy, did he not?" At Emma's words Regina tipped her head, the question in her eyes matched in her tone.

"Don't you know? You carry the Dark One inside you after all" Emma shook her head before replying.

"Not really, I know some things, others are there but I can't really understand them, I think it's got something to do with the whole child of True Love thing, it's like some of that knowledge and power is locked away until I become completely dark" Regina frowned at the words before speaking.

"Let us hope it never comes to that my dear"

"You're not wrong there Regina" Emma tilted her head to one side for a moment to regard her companion then nodded. "You were telling me about prophecy" Regina nodded slowly as Emma motioned towards the two chairs sitting side by side, Regina moving over and gracefully seating herself as Emma did the same. Glancing at the empty brandy balloon on the table, with a gentle wave of the hand Emma refilled it, leaving it sitting alongside a newly conjured twin even as Regina nodded graciously and spoke.

"Indeed I was dear. As I recall, the imp would rarely create a spell to allow him to see the future, it always took a lot out of him thus he didn't do it very often" Regina shrugged. "He did not wish to appear weak in front of people who might consider taking advantage of that weakness" Emma suddenly grinned before interjecting.

"Like you" Regina smiled a little at Emma's perspicuity before continuing.

"Very likely" Emma nodded slowly as her smile faded then looked up at the room's ceiling, her eyes unfocused as if she was seeing something there before she spoke quietly, a hint of reflection in her tone.

"I can see the future, not with some spell or potion, I can just see the options; maybe it's something to do with the power of the Dark One allowing me to access the power of the magic innate within me." She suddenly snorted. "Rumplestiltskin was a fool, there is no future set in stone, every choice we makes changes the future, it's like a tangled path of weaved threads" She tilted her head back down as her eyes focused to regard Regina. "I could make a choice here tonight and depending on that choice, the future changes" Regina frowned gently and replied.

"You choose?" Emma nodded slowly as she spoke.

"Well we all do, but the choices we make rarely affect too many others, few people are that powerful. Most people's choices only affect their lives in small ways, unless that make truly life-altering decisions like putting a gun to their head and pulling the trigger" She shrugged. "I wouldn't recommend it" Regina nodded slowly, wondering what exactly was being left unsaid in that statement before pressing on.

"So what exactly do you see?" Emma's eyes unfocused for a moment then closed, her voice when it spoke had a slightly dreamy quality, as if her mind and focus was preoccupied elsewhere.

"Right here tonight, you and I together, is a nexus, a vast number of threads have led to us sitting here, before they fan out to a vast multitude of possible futures, all dependent on what happens here tonight, the decisions we both make" Regina didn't miss the inclusive statement and frowned, ' _we both make…_ ', concerned she decided to prompt Emma.

"Really?" Emma's voice started to firm up as she came back from wherever her mind had gone.

"Yep, I can see the lines of your life coming together, meshing with mine then spreading out to your possible futures, same as mine" Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Regina. "In a surprising number of them though, the threads afterwards are entwined, but maybe it's not so surprising" She looked into the fire before glancing at Regina slyly out of the corner of her eye and continuing. "Our magic always was more powerful when we were acting in concert"

Regina nodded at that, it had always been so, after all they had once eclipsed the moon together and they'd come so far since then…Regina glanced at her companion and spoke carefully.

"So you see that continuing?" Emma nodded once.

"If we make the right choices tonight, both of us" Regina frowned slightly, right choices implied wrong choices as well.

"And what are these choices?" Instead of answering Emma silently raised her glass in a toast to her companion then sipped from her brandy, smiling gently at the flavour then placing it back on the table with a definitive click, loud in the quiet room, before sitting back, placing her elbows on the arms of the chair and lacing her fingers together, regarding Regina over them through calculating eyes for a long moment as Regina waited her out before Emma finally replied.

"Lots of threads of our lives have all led here, to you and me sitting right here. Both of us, we're powerful Regina; even before the Dark One got involved, you've always been powerful and so have I" Regina nodded slowly, it was a statement of fact, Emma apparently had finally accepted that truth. "I was just unaware of it, oblivious really" Regina nodded again, Emma had always had the potential and now, with the vast black magic power of the Dark One allied to the white magic power of the Savior, Emma might well be the most powerful sorcerer in all existence, not that Regina wanted to face that reality just yet, instead temporising once more.

"I always said you had potential and were wasting it" Emma nodded slowly as she settled further back in her chair, gazing into the fire for a moment then finally speaking.

"And you were right" Emma was silent for a while as Regina played along, giving Emma the time she needed before the blonde finally, quietly, continued. "I've seen variant paths to the future; where the Dark One stayed in Rumplestiltskin, where Hook became the Dark One, or Henry, or you, where you and I stand defiantly at the gates between dimensions and lead an army of heroes to battle a vast, unending hoard of the undead, where you rule the Enchanted Forest once more, or I do, where we save the world, or destroy it" She shrugged. "I've seen it where you stab me in the stomach with the dagger, in another we stand with our husbands, Robin and Hook, as we see Henry marry a stunning young woman and watch him raise four beautiful children" For a moment Regina couldn't help but smile...' _Henry_ '.

"Is he happy?" Obviously surprised by the question Emma turned her head to regard Regina for a heartbeat then spoke quietly.

"He was, but that's not part of his future anymore" Regina frowned; all she asked was that he be happy.

"Why not?" Emma glanced away to the fire for a moment before replying, her voice soft.

"Everything changed when the Dark One sought a new host. We're really lucky it ended up with me" Regina looked at her with dismay, her voice carrying something of the same tinge.

"Lucky, you call this predicament lucky?" Emma turned her head to stare at Regina for a moment before turning her attention back to the fire and answering slowly but firmly, steel evident in her voice.

"Yes, because if you had been taken by the Dark One, you would have eventually been driven irrevocably mad, descending into truly irredemable evil" Emma looked back at Regina as she continued, her voice bleak as winter snow. "In that timeline Henry eventually killed himself to escape your pursuit after you tortured me to death" Regina felt the blood draining from her face at the words.

"No..." She breathed the word, quiet and soft and full of pain as Emma turned and leaned forward, her hand reaching out to rest next to Regina's arm, both felt the connection between them, the purple and grey tendrils of their magic reaching out for each other and entwining as Emma spoke, her voice soft.

"Don't worry Regina, that's not going to happen now, because you aren't the Dark One" Regina looked down to where her skin was growing warm and tingling at the mystic contact, before raising her head to look into the sparkling green eyes watching her and spoke, her voice soft and questioning.

"But you are, so what does happen now?"

"It depends" Emma looked away for a moment, her eyes unfocused as if staring at something far away only she could see, before coming back to Regina. "In one path I walk out of here, I leave and exile myself in another dimension, an empty one, one where I can't hurt anyone" One shoulder rose and fell, as if the idea was of no real concern. "I go mad there, but the madness prevents the Dark One from properly accessing our combined powers and we're trapped there, at least until I eventually die, when even the Dark One's magic can't keep this shell alive anymore" Regina felt the guilt and shame rise within her at the blonde's words even as a hand clenched around her heart at the thought of Emma exiled from her.

"Oh Emma... I am so sorry..." Emma's raised hand interrupted Regina's apology, the brunette felt the break in contact between their magic keenly even as the blonde glanced down at Regina's arm; obviously she felt the loss too, before she looked back up and spoke.

"That's not the most likely ending Regina, equally likely is that I transport all of us back to the Enchanted Forest where I rule everyone, or you do" Emma shrugged then continued. "Though why I'd condemn anyone to that primitive hell hole is beyond me. I enjoy modern technology and decent food far too much to do that to anyone" Regina pursed her lips then spoke.

"Then what exactly is likely?" Emma smiled guilelessly as she spoke.

"I tell you how I really feel about you and you do the same, and we walk out of here together" Regina held herself very still as she spoke, though she felt like screaming at the blonde.

"Together?" Emma's voice was as certain as the sunrise.

"Together Regina, you and I" Regina scoffed, nothing in her life was ever **that** easy.

"Just like that?" Emma nodded; the confidence in her voice was both reassuring and frightening.

"Exactly like that Regina" Regina chuckled, slightly bitterly then replied.

"Oh Miss Swan, if it were only that life, our lives, could ever be that simple" One blonde eyebrow lifted questioningly as Emma spoke.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Regina tried not to let her exasperation show.

"Not everyone is the Dark One, where choices are easy and consequences immaterial" Emma smiled, obviously unconcerned, prompting Regina to continue. "Well for one thing, what would Henry think?" At that Emma shrugged nonchalantly.

"The kid would be ecstatically happy, he loves both of us, the thought that both of his moms would be there for him, living together as a family, happy, he'd be over the moon at the idea" Regina suppressed a smile at the thought, Henry might indeed be happy at that, but still…

"And what of your parents, Snow would be stricken at the thought" Elegantly bare shoulders rose and fell at Regina's question before Emma spoke, her tone matching her words.

"Eh, so what, I don't give two hoots for what they think" Mystic green eyes met warmly sparkling brown. "Only two people's opinions count and we both know how Henry feels about this" Emma smiled, that lopsided smile that Regina realised she'd missed so damned much for such a short absence as the brunette smiled and played along with her.

"And the other?" Emma's smile widened as she replied.

"Well, that's up to you, but then you've never been one for particularly worrying about what other people think" As she spoke Emma slowly, deliberately lifted one leg and crossed it over the other, the red silk of her dress falling aside to revel a long and shapely leg, the contrast between the pale skin and the black leather straps of her heels wrapped around her calves a pleasing contrast, one Regina hadn't missed, nor the deliberation behind the move, though she strove to prevent her companion realising how much she'd enjoyed the sight, instead dragging them back onto the subject at hand.

"True, though the Emma I knew allowed herself to be swayed by what those around her felt and thought, is that no longer the case?" The blonde shrugged as she sat back and replied

"It depends, to be honest there's only two people whose opinions matter to me, everyone else can either get with the program or get lost for all I care" Regina nodded, Emma had indeed been changed by the Dark One's influence, she was less the Savior, rather more the way Regina had been as the Queen, more concerned with herself and to hell with the rest, though the white magic within her was keeping her from true darkness, fortunately for everyone.

Noticing Emma's smile as she sat back and sipped her brandy, green eyes casually sliding over Regina's body and legs, leaving Regina feeling ever more heated at the regard, the brunette realised that she had to get back into the game. Smiling inwardly, Regina leaned forward as she deliberately reached for her own drink, just enough to tantalise, with an effort keeping a straight face as Emma's eyes immediately fell into her cleavage, widening just slightly as they did, Regina allowing a small smirk to appear at Emma's reaction, one that widened as the blonde looked up into Regina's eyes and realised she'd been caught. Surprisingly though Emma didn't look away, instead she stared into Regina's eyes for a moment then slowly, deliberately allowed her eyes to travel slowly down over her face and back into her cleavage as she obviously appreciated the view. Regina let an eyebrow rise and spoke, a little teasingly.

"See something you like Miss Swan" The former Savior was completely unabashed.

"Hell yeah" Regina chuckled darkly, amused and a little aroused by the husky tone in Emma's voice as she leaned back before sipping her brandy, seeing the slight darkening in Emma's eyes as she took in Regina's body, lingering over her breasts before rising to meet Regina's eyes once again. "Well played Regina" The brunette let a slight smirk out, just for a second, before sobering, her voice losing the amused tone as she spoke seriously.

"What exactly do you want Emma?" The blonde took note of the sudden change of tone and leaned forward, placing the glass back on the table with one hand while gesturing between them with the other.

"I want you to be happy, I want us both to be happy, no more shitty men who don't treat us right, no more heartbreak, no more loneliness, I want to be happy, with you" Regina spoke softly.

"And you believe you can be, with me?" Emma nodded.

"I can see us together, the possible future we can have together is a good one Regina, we're happy, we make each other happy, Henry's happy with us both and the rest of the world comes to terms with it or gets the hell out of our way" Emma shrugged. "I want to be happy and I know you can make me happy, the same as I know I can make you happy too"

"And how would you do that Emma, you're very certain of yourself" The blonde shook her head and responded, her voice low and earnest.

"It's not hard Regina, I want to be there for you, be the last person you see when you fall asleep and the first when you wake, knowing I'll be there whenever you need me. No pressure, no stress, just the knowledge that we have each other, no matter what, there's someone who will always be there, through the good times and the bad" Emma shrugged then continued. "In a way we already are, you're the one person I can always count on, same as you can always count on me to be there for you too" Seeing the trepidation in Regina's face Emma pressed on.

"I want to treat you like we deserve to be treated Regina, as equals, as the strong, powerful and independent women we are, not weaklings hanging off the arm of Robin and Hook" Emma became more agitated as she spoke. "I don't want to be someone's trophy, their arm-candy, I don't want to be pursued and caught like some prize, that's not who I am, it's not what either of us are" Emma stood in a single fluid move and started restlessly pacing as her words continued to flow. "I watch you with Robin and he treats you like you're someone he has to protect, that you're his trophy, beautiful and fragile and delicate" She snorted softly. "Hell he's weak, always has been, always will be, compared to you he's barely worth your notice" Regina nodded reflectively and then spoke quietly.

"And Hook?" Emma stopped and shrugged, as if he was of no consequence, not anymore, then spoke.

"It was nice to be pursued, I won't deny it, he actually wanted more than a one night stand, but there's something clinging about him, I don't want someone clinging to me as their best chance for a better life, that's not what I want at all" She turned to face the brunette. "I want my equal, someone who shares my hopes, my dreams, who isn't afraid of my darkness and who makes me want to be better"

"And you believe that to be me?"

"Of course it is Regina, you already are" Emma's lip twisted in a half-smile as she pressed on. "You're the reason I'm here in Storybrook, I could have gone anywhere, done anything, but I couldn't leave, not when the two most important things in the universe are here" Regina nodded slowly, then stood in a single fluid movement, she couldn't sit still any longer, strolling over to the fireplace, appreciating the warmth, and spoke, not looking at the blonde.

"If we do this Emma, it won't be easy" The blonde spoke, the truth easily heard in her voice.

"Nothing important ever is Regina, look at everything we've had to overcome to get to where we are right now, any of that could have broken us but it didn't, we're here now, stronger than ever because of it" Regina let a slight snort out at that comment, given Emma was playing host to the Dark One 'stronger' wasn't the word she would have used.

"You seem sure of yourself" She heard footsteps as Emma slowly approached from behind, her voice growing closer as she replied.

"If there's one thing I've never been surer of Regina, it's you" There was a pause as Regina held herself very, very still. "You and Henry are the only sure things in my life, but they're also the only things that matter to me now"

Emma stood close behind Regina, so close the brunette fancied she could feel the heat on her back, the first tingles reappearing as their magic reached for each other, a gentle touch on her shoulder startling her before her eyes naturally fell closed as a soft kiss was pressed to her shoulder, her skin tingling as their magic flowed between them. Finally the soft, warm lips pulled away before Emma's' voice came to her, quiet with wonder.

"Well, I can honestly say that was the strangest kiss I've ever given someone" Regina opened her eyes and turned, seeing Emma with her hand to her lips, obviously that tingle had gone both ways. Regina smiled for a second, before the reality of what they were doing hit, forcing her to confront the reality that they were here together, each obviously desired the other, but was desire all that it was?

"Miss Swan, what are we doing?" The blonde shrugged as her hand dropped.

"We're being happy Regina, finally taking what we both want, what we need, so that we can be happy together" Regina pressed her lips together, it all sounded so easy but was it, what about…

"You seem quite sure that Henry will be happy with your proposed new arrangement, with the knowledge that his mothers are…involved" Emma smiled, happily unconcerned.

"We did live in New York for a year Regina, he got to meet lots of gay people there plus he got the diversity and sensitivity lectures at school" Regina waved her hand as if batting the objection away.

"But how can you be sure that he will be happy that his mothers, the two women he cares about most, will be living together, how can you be sure he will be accepting of two lesbians in his life?" Emma smiled and reached out, her hand coming up to rest against Regina's cheek as the other woman leaned into the touch, feeling the tingling start once more as the blonde spoke.

"He sure as hell didn't have a problem when he met two friends of mine, Olivia and Alex, they used to do the whole sitting thing back in New York, looking after Henry when I was out for the night" Emma smiled, a little fondly, and continued. "He loved spending time with them, to the point that he asked if I'd ever thought of getting together with a woman" Regina's eyes widened and she pulled her cheek away from the warm palm holding it, surprise in her voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Emma nodded as her hand fell away.

"Yeah, a cop I knew from my bail bond days and her girlfriend, a lawyer, Henry loved them both" Regina was nonplussed.

"Oh" Emma's amusement at Regina's reaction was easily seen in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, oh" The smile on Emma's lips took away any sting. "So I don't think Henry will have any issues at all with us being together"

"And the rest of the town, you know Storybrook is hardly as accepting as New York" Regina frowned as a thought came to her. "Henry may be bullied at school because of it" Emma just favored her with a skeptical look, something that her voice carried as well.

"You're the former Queen now White Knight and the Mayor and I'm the former Savior now Dark One and the Sheriff, I kinda think that might make most people think twice" Emma shrugged. "Besides, I think the whole damned universe knows how protective we are about him" She paused and looked reflective for a moment then smiled as she continued. "God help any girl in this town he might wanna date" Regina scowled at the blonde, annoyance colouring her words.

"This is hardly a joking matter!" Unabashed, Emma's smile widened.

"Stop fighting the inevitable Regina, I know you want me, your magic want's mine, we care about each other, even when we were fighting we were the only people we could count on, we need to be together" Regina raised an eyebrow at the 'need' and the certainty in Emma's voice.

"You're very confident of yourself"

"You forget, I've seen the future, we're very happy together" She paused then continued. "Can't blame a girl for wanting to get started, after all there's so much we want to do"

Regina smiled for a moment in reply, it was true, she did want to see the blonde beneath her, writhing in pleasure and ecstasy with Regina's name on her lips as she shattered under her, and then allowing Emma to reciprocate, the thought alone was intoxicating. Regina had seduced enough innocent young girls in her days as the evil queen to know what she wanted but this was Emma, not some bed companion to be used and discarded afterwards.

"If, if we are to do this, it has to be long term Emma, I will not stand for something short term and tawdry, nor will I be your dirty little secret. If we are to do this we will do it openly" Emma shook her head immediately.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Regina, people either accept it or get the hell out of our life, 'cause that's what this is, our life, together" Regina smiled, matching the blonde's at that word, ' _together_ ', one word but with so much meaning, no matter what the world could throw at them, they would face it together. The thought of Snow and David and the Blue Fairy and all the others faced with the reality that their savior was with the evil queen well… that would fill them with dismay, a concept that brought its own dark thrill to her as she explained to her companion.

"The thought of the Savior being corrupted by the Evil Queen will terrify the peasants" Emma's smile grew at Regina's words.

"Oh Regina, I think you have it the wrong way round, it'll be you who'll be the one being corrupted"

"Really, you think so?" Emma's smirk was pure lascivious confidence.

"Oh Regina I know so" Regina let a dark smirk out as she contemplated what two accomplished mages could do together; the erotic possibilities alone were endless, and endlessly exciting... Regina's smirk widened at the thought as he spoke, waving her index finger at the blonde as her voice dropped to a low, inviting purr.

"Trust me dear, you really don't" Emma's eyebrow lifted as she spoke, her voice full of amusement.

"Why Regina, that almost sounds like a challenge" Regina matched the blonde's eyebrow lift as she spoke, warm amusement colouring her voice.

"Only if you're up for it" Emma gave her a small, sly smile and spoke.

"You, of all people should know I'm up for anything, for you" At those last few words Regina smiled at the blonde in front of her, feeling an unaccustomed joy welling up within her. Normally only Henry could elicit that particular, welcome warmth, but as Regina had come to admit to herself, there was another who shared her heart. It was only fair that Emma should know what she meant to her. Steeling herself Regina unconsciously straightened her back and spoke.

"Emma, I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**An Evil Sense of Fashion part 4**

" _Emma, I love you"_

The surprise on Emma's face would have been comical any other time, but Regina knew the loneliness that had wrapped itself around Emma's heart for so long, she truly was the lost girl, always alone, always wondering if she was good enough. Regina felt a pang of real pain, she'd been the reason Emma had been lost for so long, desperate for the blonde to know the truth Regina stepped closer and cupped the blonde's cheek, feeling the by-now familiar tendrils or magic passing between them at the contact. "I love you, for so long you've been a part of my life, one of the best parts, I couldn't bear to not have you in my life, no matter what; the darkness in you doesn't change the fact that you are the one I love"

The smile that spread across Emma's face was like the morning sunrise, lighting up her features and Regina's heart. Was this what it was to be truly in love? To have no better, truer reason for joy than to know you had made the other happy? All she knew was Emma's happiness in turn made her happy, something that hadn't been a big part of Regina's life before Henry and, more recently, Emma. The blonde stared at the woman in front of her for a long moment, a mix of happy emotions flitting across her face at Regina's words, joy, happiness, surprise and finally a tender regard that made Regina's heart race before Emma spoke, her words low but full of emotion.

"Regina, you are the one I've wanted, deep down I knew it, I've always wanted you, not to have you, you're not something to be taken, but to be with you, to share everything life has to offer, most of all to make you happy" She ducked her head for a moment, then looked up through her lashes at the older woman. "I love you too, I always have" For a moment they stood there, staring at each other, both so overwhelmed by the truth, so honestly, openly spoken after so long hidden deep in their hearts, neither knew how to handle the emotions surging through them, before Emma managed a smile. "I think this is the moment where you kiss me, or I kiss you, or something, but I kinda hope there's gonna be kissing involved"

Regina felt a sense of amusement and warmth at Emma's naturally adorable awkwardness, the Dark One's influence not changing that part of her, before nodding once.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest I suppose you should now go through the courting ritual, after all that was what was expected when a knight declared their devotion to the queen" Her smile widened. "Normally you would be on your knees now, but I don't think that delightful dress you're wearing is quite designed for it" Emma chuckled, more than a little wickedly, then spoke, amusement mixed with arousal in her voice as she spoke.

"Me; on my knees in front of you, well there might be some of that later, but I'm not an Enchanted Forest kind of girl, so how about we do this the way we do it here?" Regina nodded slowly before speaking.

"Given that we seem to be stuck here in this world for the foreseeable future, unless you see something else happening…" At the question Emma shook her head. "…then that would be more than suitable"

Emma carefully stepped forward, her eyes already fixed on Regina's dark red lips, her hands coming up to gently rest on Regina's forearms as she leaned in, seeing the desire she felt coursing through her reflected in the woman in front of her, right then she knew she wanted this like she'd rarely wanted anything before.

Their lips met, warm and yielding, pressing together in their own soft embrace, this wasn't hurried, nor frenzied, instead a coming together of two cautious souls, both burned before, now seeking solace and a balm for their wounded hearts. The kiss was chaste for a moment, before Emma, always the impatient one, pressed a little harder, her tongue seeking entry, quickly granted, as both women lost themselves in the sensation that they were doing this, finally with the one their hearts had craved for so long.

Emma's hands slid up Regina's arms onto her shoulders, then down over her bare back, pulling the other woman close as Regina's hands slid around Emma's waist and pulled them together, silk-clad bodies fitting naturally together as they gave into the desire they'd both felt for so long, both women's bodies heating up with desire as they poured themselves into the kiss before something more, something unexpected grew.

Through their kiss their magic flowed, filling them both up, the power mixing together and filling them with a feeling close to ecstasy, they both felt it; not just a connection, a conduit, two halves, long sundered now rejoined, as their magic soared and swooped around them in flickering sheets of grey and purple, if they had been able to spare any attention on anything other than the sheer mystic-infused joy encapsulating them, they would have seen a translucent shock wave of mystic energy flash across the room and far beyond.

Pulling back a few steps in shock Regina glanced around, taking in what had happened with wide eyes, before returning her gaze to the woman in front of her.

"Was that..." The blonde nodded, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Yep, true love's kiss, we've seen it enough times now to be sure of it" Regina bit her lip for a moment, then spoke, her voice questioning.

"Did you know?" The blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"There was always the possibility, I could see it in many possible paths to the future, not all of them, but a lot" Regina went to reply when a thought occurred to her, looking into the green eyes in front of her and asking.

"Is it, the darkness...gone?" Emma paused for a long moment; her awareness turning inwards then finally shook her head.

"No, it's there; I think it needs a host, something to cling to, to survive. I can feel its presence, but it's not like it was before. Then it was inside me, I could feel it fighting for dominance, trying to take control, now though, it's there but barely clinging on, it's tied to me, but not in control" Regina nodded slowly as she spoke, her voice quiet.

"Did you know that would happen?" The blonde shook her head and spoke.

"Know? Not really no, but I had hope" A small shy smile blossomed on her lips. "I'd seen enough futures where we were together and happy to guess it was something more than just my infatuation and your lust" The sudden outrage on Regina's face amused Emma no end even as the dark-haired woman spoke, her voice reflecting her expression.

"Excuse me, my lust!? I think you are mistaken Miss Swan, it was you who have been pursuing me" Emma smiled at the outburst.

"Hey, I wasn't the one eyeing me off like a choice piece of meat for most of the night"

"I will point out that it was you who chose to dress so provocatively, not I" Emma laughed happily before finally subsiding enough to manage a reply.

"Provocatively eh, tell me Regina, do I provoke any specific emotions in you..." She waved her hand slowly down the front of her dress, issuing an open invitation to look. "When you look at me right now?" Regina's lips quirked as she spoke even as her eyes trailed down over Emma's silk-clad body in warm appreciation.

"Of course, exasperation and resignation mostly though there is annoyance, anger..." As Regina spoke Emma drifted slowly closer. "Aggression, affection, amusement..." Emma's body stopped, almost touching Regina's, but her head didn't, leaning in as her lips parted slightly below sparkling green eyes, her intentions obvious. "Arousal...mmph "

Pale lips met dark red, cutting Regina off as Emma's hands came to rest on black-clad hips, the brunette's hands hovering for a moment before sliding over red silk to rest on the blonde's hip and ass, both women's eyes closing for a moment as they kissed, luxuriating in the moment as they felt their magic entwine and sink in, each feeling some of the other's magic as it settled inside them, binding them together. Unconsciously both women leaned back, their eyes closing as they searched inside, feeling the warmth of the other's presence, as real on the inside as the body in their arms was on the outside. Finally Emma opened her eyes and spoke, the surprise and wonder evident in her voice.

"What the hell was **that?** "

Regina's smile was soft and happy, the sight drawing a smile from Emma as Regina spoke.

"I think our magic has made its opinions well known dear, it seems it approves of us together"

"I can feel you" Emma's hand came up to rest over her chest. "Here, in my heart" Regina nodded slowly.

"As can I" She half closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought, before opening them suddenly. "I'd heard of this, but so incredibly rare as to be thought a myth" Emma blinked at her then prompted Regina to continue.

"What?" Regina smiled, sensing that part of Emma inside her as she explained.

"Rarely, when two powerful mages bind their lives together, their magic makes it literal, a part of me now lives in you and you in me, we will carry each other together for the rest of our lives" Emma nodded slowly, then smiled.

"Till death do we part?" Regina nodded carefully, aware of what Emma was suggesting.

"So it would seem" The look Emma gave her was pure chagrin as she spoke.

"And here I am without a ring" Regina smiled, unconcerned.

"My dear Emma, while you could always magic one up I don't believe we need a ring, after all, did you not suggest that we were going to be living in sin and scandalising the peasants?" Emma's smile turned sly before she spoke, her voice low and amused.

"About that whole sin thing..." Regina felt her body respond to Emma's tone and speculative glance.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina's smile took any sting out of the title as Emma's smile widened as she spoke.

"How about we head to bed and give that a try, I've kinda been looking forward to that for pretty much forever" Regina made a show of considering it, though her body ached to be with Emma, as lovers and so much more.

"Oh really, should we not tell Henry and your parents and the others of what has transpired?" Emma shrugged, patently unconcerned.

"I think we should tell Hook and Robin to get lost at the earliest opportunity, maybe tomorrow. Henry we can tell over a late breakfast in the morning" Emma ran her eyes quite blatantly over the woman in front of her, when her eyes came up to meet Regina's the other woman could easily see the lust, desire and love shining there. "A very, very late breakfast" Regina nodded, as if seriously considering it.

"And your parents, I doubt Snow will take it at all well" Emma's smile was pure wicked delight.

"They'll find out soon enough, besides, I bet your just dying to be the one to tell her" Regina's nasty smirk was full of wicked anticipation.

"Perhaps I am my dear, should I arrange for the paramedics to be on standby for when I do?" Emma's happy smile said it all.

"Oh Regina, you're bad" The slow, sexy purr in Regina's reply sent a bolt of electricity straight to Emma's core, leaving her tingling all over.

"Miss Swan, you truly have no idea" The widening smile that blossomed across Emma's face was a sight to behold.

"Perhaps you should show me then" Regina's smile widened to match Emma's.

"I would be more than happy to educate you" She reached out a hand to the blonde. "Shall we begin?" Emma reached out and took the proffered hand, smiling at the lack of tingles; with their magic now entwined and embedded within each other it wasn't evident, or needed, anymore.

"I like the way you think Regina" She looked deep into warm chocolate eyes and her smile widened at what she saw there, it seemed Emma's time as the lost girl was finally at an end. "Lead the way"

A swirl of purple smoke carried them upstairs to the bedroom and the first long, long night of their new life together.

 _FINI_

 **A/N** Regina and Emma will return in a number of one shots under the Dark series.


End file.
